


have your cake and eat it too

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Cake, Drabble, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Sonny offers up an alternative when Rafael can't get the cake he wants.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	have your cake and eat it too

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely because I've been craving black forest cake for like two weeks and chocolate lava cake is great but not quite the same.

Rafael scrolls through the delivery app, occasionally heaving a sigh.

Sonny looks over sympathetically. “No luck?”

He tosses the phone down. “How the hell do we live somewhere there isn’t a single restaurant with black forest cake on their menu?”

Sonny starts looking through the options. “This place has lava cake, you love lava cake.”

“But I _want_ black forest cake.” Rafael pouts.

“It’s like black forest cake, it’s just missing the cherries.”

“And the cream.” Rafael points out.

Sonny leans in for a kiss, sucking on his lower lip. “oh, I can provide that,” he says with a smirk.


End file.
